un paisaje hermoso puede durar para siempre
by kaya reyes
Summary: Cosima esta al borde de cometer una locura, pero algo hace que su percepción de la vida cambie, el amor y las lagrimas van a ser un constante acompañante en su vida, pero una desconocida (Delphine), le mostrará que la vida vale la pena. mbres y canciones no son de mi autoria"


UN PAISAJE HERMOSO PUEDE DURAR PARA SIEMPRE

CON LA VISTA NUBLADA

Es dificil comenzar a contar una historia de amor sabiendo que no va a tener un buen fin. Para comenzar quisiera comentar que me vida no ha sido nada facil, desde muy pequeña me senti diferente, simplemete no encajaba en mi familia, siempre mantuve una buena conducta cuando estaba con ellos, me sentia falsa, por ocultar algo que para mi era mi verdadera yo. Mi familia era muy pulcra, todos muy estudiados y perfectos a su modo, excepto yo. Yo era ese tipo de personas que se tomiva todo a la ligera, que hacia las cosas por impulso, alguien a quien no le importaban las consecuencias de sus actos, pero algo cambió. Cuando decidí contarle a mis padres que era lesbiana, su reaccion fue peor de la que pensé, me trataron de lo peor, y me hecharon de la casa. Tenia unos ahorros asi que alquile un pequeño departamento en el centro de la ciudad. Era pequeño y no habia unn cuarto, en pocas palabras era un cuarto grande con un baño, compre cosas de segunda y lo hice un hogar a mi modo. Dure varios meses sin saber de mi familia, y mi vida se estava poniendo pesada ya no tenia dinero. Me despidieron de uno de mis trabajos, y el dinero que tenia lo había invertido en un proyecto cinematográfico que yo estaba dirigiendo y que no estaba saliendo nada bien ya que la actriz habia renunciado. El presupuesto del proyecto ya se habia excedido y los patrocinadores se estaban retirando. Ese proyecto que era lo unico que me quedaba se estaba hiendo a pique. Estaba desesperada.

Una noche estaba en mi cuarto. Las cortinas estaban cerradas y la luz de la ciudad de toronto se escurria por pequeños bordes de la ventana. Mi celular sono he inundo mi cuarto con ese sonido tan molesto que siempre me a molestado. No estaba acostumbrada a las llamadas ya que no soy una persona que tenga muchos amigos, asi que esa llamada me dio mala espina. Conteste luego de dos timbres y era mi madre. —el te quiere ver. Dijo con una voz entre cortada. —date prisa, creo que esta agonizando. Senti un frio recorrer mi espalda, tomé mi abrigo rojo y sali tan rapido como mis piernas pudieron.

Llegue a casa, toque la puerta tres veces y sam abrio. — señorita cosima, que alegria verla de nuevo. Le sonreí como de costumbre pero casi no le puse atencion. Subi corriendo por la elegante escalera de la mancion de mis padres. Entre al cuarto principal, y estaban reunidos todos al rededor de mi padre. El extendio su mano hacia mi y yo me acerqué lentamente hasta tomar su mano y me arrodille al lado de su cama.

—perdoname cosima. Dijo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Mi padre y yo teniamos una historia de amor odio. Peleabamos pero el era muy importante en mi vida. Siempre me defendía de mi madre que desde pequeña sentia repudio por mi ya que tuvo una niña y no un niño como siempre quizo.

—no hables padre, no tengo nada que perdonar. Lo dije entre sollozos mientras una lágrima recorría mi cara. Mi padre la seco con su dedo y dijo.

—siempre voy a estar junto a ti y estoy orgulloso de que eres no importa con quien quieras pasar el resto de tu vida. Yo te amo. Y siempre lo are.

Su mano que secaba mi lagrima se fue deslizando hasta que dio un suspiro y falleció. Lo unico que pue hacer fue poner mi cabeza sobre su pecho, abrazarlo y llorar como nunca lo habia hecho. No podia creer que la unica persona que me habia amado me habia abandonado.

—por tu culpa, por tu culpa. Grito mi madre mientras me tombaba de la espalda y me giraba hacia ella. —eres una desgracia, tu deberias estar muerta y no el. Mi madre siempre habia sido dura conmigo pero nunca me habí algo asi, eso me rompio el corazón, me sentia sola como nunca.

Sali corriendo de la casa, para colmo empezo a llover muy fuerte. Lo unico que hice fue correr y correr, no me di cuenta en que momento pase la calle, si había o no mirado antes de crusar. Mis lagrimas inundaban mis ojos y mi vision se tornaba borrosa, la lluvia lo hacia peor. No supe en que momento llegue a la estacion de tren. Estaba sola y mi mirada perdida, no tenia nocion del tiempo ni de donde me encontraba. Lo primero que pense luego de escuchar el sonido del tren aproximarse fue en saltar.

Ya estaba en el borde de la carrilera y pense.

—no tengo nada, nada por que o quien vivir, ahora nadie por quien llorar o quien me llore, nadie por quien dar mi vida. Acabare con esto.

El sonido del tren se aproximaba y mimirada fija y perdida. Mi pie derecho dio un paso hacie el la nada, pero algo me lanzo hacia atras con tanta fuerza que caí al suelo. Mi mirada siguia perdida y borrosa. De Pronto vi a medias una cara femenina sobre mi. No podia enfocar bien solo veia una silueta y cabello dorado y ondulado. Escuchaba una voz en el vacio y con eco, no podia reconocer que era lo que decia, solo sabia que era una voz femenina, delicada y practicamente celestial.

Al pasar los segundos la voz se hizo mas clara.

—estas bien, puedes escucharme?

—hey, hey, tranquila, tranquila. Mientras sugetaba mi cara entre sus manos. Wow, esas manos, entre mi transe pude sentir esas manos, suaves y delicadas, tibias a pesar del frio que inundaba la ciudad.

—heeeyyy mirame.

Mis ojos se fueron aclarando y enfocaron la cara de esta mujer. Era hermosa pero eso no tuvo relevancia en el momento, ya corazon estaba roto. Mi mente no prosesaba nada en ese momento.

—tranquila. Repito suavemente.

Yo seguia sin desir una palabra y tendida en el suelo. Ya eran altas horas de la joche por lo cual no habia mucha gente en la estacion.

—ven aqui cachorrito. Dijo mientras me levantaba por la espalta y me ayudaba a sentarme en una banqueta.

—delphine, mi nombre es delphine. Como te llamas?

—cosima, dije suavemente mientras giraba mi cabeza hacia la mujer. Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y llore de nuevo.

Ella sabia que estaba pasando por un mal momento, pero mo pregunto nada. Solo puso su mano en mi espalda y con la otra lebando mi barbilla.

—es una pena ver tan lindos ojos llenos de lagrimas. Dijo sonriendo y a la vez con un tono de pena.

—ven, vamos. Se levanto y me tomo del brazo suavemente. No se porque pero me fui con que acababa de conocer. Supongo que mi mente aun esta pasando por un transe. Ya que de no ser asi posiblemente no acompañado, tal vez lo abría hecho muchos años antes en mi epoca de locura. Me llevo a su auto y abrocho mi cinturon de seguridad. Mientras ella se encontraba asegurándo el cinturon la senti muy cerca y si cabello rozó mi nariz, dejandome aspirar ese delicioso olor a lavanda y rosas que puso una pequeña sonrisa rostro que de inmediato borre antes de recordar de mi padre. Cuando Delphine termino, giró su cabeza y me miro muy de cerca, tan cerca que nuestras narices casi se tocaban, creo que delphine no lo noto y me pregunto.

—en donde vives cachorrito? Me dijo con ternura.

—en el centro, pero no quiero ir allí.

Ya estaba sentada en su puesto se quedo mirando las llaves y prendio el auto luego de varios intentos ya que era un modelo frances viejo, talvez de los 60s.

—bien. Entonces vamos a mi casa. Se quedo mirandome mientras yo miraba por la ventana con la mirada triste.

—Hey, estas bien? Dijo sutilmente y puso su mano en mi pierna. La mire y parpadee suavemente. Ella sonrió condujo hasta su casa. Cuando llegamos, se bajo deprisa y abrio la puerta de copiloto. Me estendio su mano y la tome suavemente.

—uhhhhh estas empapada, vamos adentro, lo lamento no lo había notado. Me puso uno de sus brazos espalda y me dirigio a la entrada de su casa. Una casa muy pequeña de un solo piso sin ventanas en la fachada, una puerta de madera cafe y un farol en la parte alta de esta Delphine se apresuro a abrir la puerta y me dio un pequeño empujon hacia adentro.

—bienvenida a mi pequeño hogar. Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta. Era muy acogedora la luz estaba baja pero podia ver bien todo. Muchos libros de ciencia y llamaron mi atencion unas revistas de moda y un cuadernillo rosa que reconocí como un libreto. Segui mirando sin parecer muy entrometida y noté flores y muchos cuadros y fotografías, en todas estaba delphine con un pequeño cachorro cooker spaniel dorado. En todas ella tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se veia hermosa.

Depronto una toalla cubrio mis hombros y supe que Delphine la habia puesto, uso sus manos para secarme por ensima.

—mon dieu. Estas helada. La verdad no que delphine tenia un hacento diferente y era notorio, supe que era francesa, pero habia algo en ella que la diferenciaba de las otras, delphine era cordial y muy pero muy hermosa, siempre sonreía lo cual no era muy comun para mi ya que la gente con la que trataba era muy seria. Delphine muy atenta me dio ropa de ella y me enseño el baño para que me cambiara. Cuando sali del baño me pidió la ropa mojada y la llevo a la lavadora. Me di cuenta que delphine estaba alistando su cama y note que en la mesita de noche habia una taza de cafe caliente. Ella sintio mi presencia y se dio vuelta.

— nada mal! Te poco grande pero para dormir creo que esta bien. Se acercó y tomo mis manos con una dulzura que no sentia desde los ocho años cuando mi padre estuvo junto a mi en el hospital por un accidente que habia tenido. Sus manos estaban tibias a diferencia de las mías que estaban congeladas.

— casi lo olvido. Dijo tomandose la cabeza. — te prepare un cafe, no tiene azúcar asi que si necesitas me dices. Yo movi mi cabeza en signo de entender. El cafe estaba delicioso pero por sierta razon preferia tener sus manos entre las mias en vez del café.

Delphine se fue hacia el otro lado de la cama y comenzo a quitarse las botas negras que tenia.

—mujer de pocas palabras haa? Sonreí y ella sonrió mientras continuaba sacandose las medias. Se quito la chaqueta y luego el saco y el pantalon, solo se quedo con un esqueleto blanco que resaltaba su figura. Yo la mirama mientras tomaba mi cafe sentada en los pies de la cama. Depronto me di cuenta y pense.

—bien ahora que en donde voy a dormir, los sofas de la entrada son muy pequeños.

Delphine entre tanto entro a la cama y se cubrio, halo las cobijas de mi lado de la cama y palmeo el colchon.

—ven aquí. Yo la mire algo nerviosa y ella dijo.

—solo tienes esta opcion, tranquila nadie se a quejado de dormir conmigo... hasta ahora.

—no quiero incomodar. Le dije en voz baja. —no me incomodas por lo contrario hace mucho frio y me puedes ayudar a calentar mis pies.

Sonreí pero no se noto mucho ya que la pena aun estaba en mi corazon. Me acoste y note que Delphine se acercó y paso su brazo sobre mi para apagar la luz de la lampara. Mientras lo hacia dijo suavemente en mi oido.

—que descanses cosima. Y halo las mantas para arroparme.

Ya eran mas o menos las dos de la madrugada y no conseguía colsiliar el sueño, ya que el recuerdo de mi padre no me permitia cerrar los ojos. Permanecí inmóvil en la cama para no despertar a Delphine quien parecia dormir placenteramente. Pero el sentimiento no me dejo y lágrimas rodaron por mi rostro. Intenté no hacer ruido pero era casi imposible. Delphine sintio mi llano y se levanto un poco de la cama.

—cosima? Ohhhhh lo lamento. No se que te ha pasado pero aun asi siento tu pena. No aguanté mas me giré, la abracé fuerte y comencé a llorar descontroladamente.

—heyyy, tranquila, tranquila shuuuu. Dijo Delphine tratando de calmarme y arruyarme. Paso uno de sus brazos por detras mientras que con acariciaba mi brazo y luego mi mejilla, intentando limpiar mis lagrimas. Puso su cabeza sobre mi frente mientras me consolaba.

Luego de llorar un rato y estar un poco mas calmada. Delphine susurró suavemente.

—quieres contarme que es eso que casi me priva de conocer esta carita? Me retire un poco y me acurruque quedando frente a frente con Delphine. Comence a contarle todo lo que había pasado y ella escuchaba atenta, se veia pena en sus ojos, como si hubiera pasado por algo parecido. En realidad no me di cuenta cuanto le conte ya que cai dormida. Me senti tan bien de contarle por lo que estaba pasando, senti que saque un peso de ensima de mis hombros y por algun motivo me sentia muy a gusto con esta mujer que apenas conocía.

UNA VISTA HERMOSA

A la mañara siguiente me levanté de la cama aun con los ojos entre dormidos, de repente abrí bien los ojos y me di cuenta que no estaba en mi casa, me espante un poco ya que de momento no recordaba en donde estaba, de quien era esa casa. como es que habia pasado? Por un momento incluso olvide que mi padre habia muerto.

Me deje caer nuevamente en la cama y me lleve las manos a la cara intentando recordar. Noté que mi ropa estaba a un lado limpia y doblada. Me la puse de inmediato y pensé.

— de donde carajos saque la ropa que tenía puesta?

Me vestí tan rapido como pude, abrí la puerta pero escuché una voz a mi espalda.

—cosima? Era la voz de una mujer con acento frances. Giré y ella se aproximó con dos tazas de café. De momento recorde todo, absolutamente todo. Me dio pena verla ya que prácticamente termine en su cama acabando de conocerla.

— holaaa... Delphine... cierto? Pregunte con duda.

—si. No me digas que olvidaste todo. Pero si pasamos una noche increible en la cama, nunca habia disfrutado tanto con una mujer. Dijo mientras me entregaba el café y cerraba la puerta para que yo no saliera. Me quede perpleja y pensando.

—dios mio, no pude aberme acostado con ella. Bueno es hermosa, muy hermosa. Pensaba mientras la miraba caminar hacia la cama usanfo solamente una camiza que apenas la cubria. —no no no yo no soy asi. Luego escuche a Delphine riendose picaramente.

—hahahaha no es verdad. Solo juego contigo. Reí nerviosamente.

—mira Delphine, te agradezco, todo lo que hiciste por mi pero me tengo que ir o llegare tarde al trabajo. Le dije moviendo mis manos tratando de explicarle.

— A si?que trabajo es ese. Porque segun me dijiste anoche te despidieron y el rodaje esta en veremos ya que no tienes actriz. Dijo Delphine en un tono satírico. Abri los ojos y sonrei nerviosa pensando. —carajo me pillo la mentira. Delphine se dirigio hacia mi con ese caminado sexy que tenia y me tomo de la mano dirigiendome hacia la cama. No sabia cuales eran sus intenciones, tal vez estaba coqueteando conmigo o solo queria ser amable.

—en serio Olvidaste todo? Pregunto intrigada.

—solo por un momento, dije bajando la cabeza. Me tomo de la mano y la acaricio dulcemente. Talvez no me fije mucho el dia anterior por obvias razones, pero me di cuenta de que Delphine era bellísima, su piel blanca, alta, con un cabello precioso ondulado y dorado, labios delicados y unos ojos que no se pueden describir con ningun color ya que su rareza los hacen parecer divinos como de otro mundo, un color entre café, verde y azul. Dios, pensé — esos ojos podrian debolverle la vida a un cachorrito.

Me quede mirandola por un momento mientras todo esto pasaba por mi cabeza, note que su cara se ponía un poco roja y que mordia su labio inferior. Yo sonreí por tan lindo paisaje que tenia frente a mí. En ese momento sentí algo raro, algo que no habia sentido nunca, eran como...mariposas? Ohnnn no, me estaba enamorando de este angel que me habia salvado la vida, que por alguna razon que aun no conozco me hacia sentir bien, feliz. Wow feliz!esa palabra no la utilizaba hace mucho.

Pero, que diablos me pasaba, nisiquiera sabia quien era o si sentia algo por mi, asi que la sonrisa se borro de mi rostro y solte su mano. Ella sonrio y me dijo.

—Lista? De que estaba hablando pensé. La mire mientras se dirigia a la cosina y apagaba los fogones de la estufa.

—lista... para que ? Dije con voz de duda. —Entonces te quedaste dormida. Lista para tener el mejor fin de semana que yo te pueda dar. La mire y balbucee un poco. —ppp porsupuesto. Reí de manera algo entusiasta al pensar que pasaria el fin de semana con ese angel, aunque tambien me preocupaba ya que no sabia si sentia ango por mi, ya que yo estaba empezando a sentir algo por ella.

Mientras caminaba ya con un pantalon negro puesto y una botas cafe que combinaban con su blusa, llevaba un canasto cubierto con un mantel rojo. Al igual que su labial, lo cual la hacia ver tremendamente sexy, se abalanzo sobre la cama, puso una rodilla en ella y estiro su mano para tomar la mia la cual estaba un poco sudada.

—hora de irnos señorita Niehaus. Dijo en un tono dulce mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos. Sonreí torpemente mientras me dejaba ir con su mano.

Salimos de la casa y el sol hizo estragos en mi por un momento, Delphine lo notó y me tomo de gancho con una sonrrisa encantadora que cada vez me enamoraba mas. Ya cuando estabamos en el carro ella me preguntó.

—dime Cosima, a donde quieres ir? La mire con una sonrisa y le dige.

—bueno, yo voy donde tu quieras. Que! Como dije eso, que idiota, ahora va a pensar que estoy coqueteando. Pense en mi interior, mientras evitaba mirarla. Ella sonrió algo nerviosa y se sonrojo.

—ok, entonces ya se a donde te llevaré, dijo con un tono entusiasta. En el transcurso del viaje Delphine me pregunto de mi vida amorosa, asi que le conté de un par de novios de la secundaria.

—y novias? Pregunto algo temerosa. Yo la mire y le dije que me habian gustado algunas chicas en la Universidad pero que nunca tome la iniciativa. Pense —este es el mometo. —y tu... novios... novias?

Delphine solto una carcajada y dijo. —tuve novios claro, pero hace poco me rompieron el corazón y por el momento no estoy interesada. —Mmmmmm y novias?

—nooo... yoooo ...noooo. aunque creo que el amor puede llegar en cualquier forma. Asi que... no se, puede que el amor de mi vida no sea un hombre. Eso me dio un poco de esperanza. Asi que sonrei algo nerviosa, no queria ser muy obvia

—llegamos, digo muy entusiasta y mordio su labio inferior nuevamte. demonios me encantaba que hiciera eso. Salimos del auto y vi una gran montaña frente a mi. Delphine se paró a mi lado y miro hacia arriba, al igual que yo lo hacia. —lista? Bajo su vista hacia mi y yo la imite. —Creo que no traje el calzado apropiado dije graciosamente. —yo tampoco, dijo Delphine, asi que sera un reto.

Empesabamos a subir entre los arboles y depronto pense en algo para poder acercarme mas a Delphine. —heyyyy Delphine, dije con la voz algo canzada, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a salir de excursión. —si cosima? Dijo girandose hacia mi, ya que ella me llevava algo de ventaja. —Que lo hacemos mas interesante. Dije mirando hacia lo alto. —si yo llego primero, yo planeare el siguiente fin de semana. Pero si llego de segundas desaparecere de tu vida y no te molestare más.

Delphine se dirigió hacia mi y me susurró al oido. —quien te dijo que queria que te fueras de mi vida. Mientras se alejaba dejo su mejilla rosar la mia y eso me saco una sonrisa que simplemente no pude disimular. —asi que no me parece justo, porque yo perderia de ambas formas. Aun asi se que llegare primero. Abrio sus grandes y hermosos ojos en forma de reto y comenzo a subir mas rapido. Yo solo me quede mirandola embrujada. Hace unas horas estaba llorando como nunca y ahora no podia sentirme mas feliz. Mientras Delphine se alejaba no pude evitar ver su trasero, era hermoso que todo en ella. Me di prisa para alcanzarla pero era casi imposible, se notaba el buen estado físico que tenía. Aun asi la alcancé y le gane por escasos segundos.

—noooo como es posible! Dijo mientras descansaba sus brazos en sus piernas. Yo estaba muy entusiasmada por mi victoria, asi que levante mis brazos y dije. —Sabia que ganaría hehe. No sabes lo que voy a hacer contigo, dije con una voz algo picara. — a siiiiii? Dijo tambien picara y camino hacia mí. De inmediato sonreí dulcemente y subí mis cejas. —ahaaaaa.

Estabamos en la cima de la montaña, Delphine quito el mantel rojo de la canasta y quedo al descubierto una botella de vino francesa chateaux o algo así, junto con dos copas, tambien una bolsita de ositos de goma. extendió el mantel en el suelo y se sento, yo lo hice igual. Intente sentarme lo mas cerca posible a esa mujer que tanto me volvia loca. Delphine sirvió vino en las dos copas y comenzamos a hablar. Se nos pasaron las horas y el sol se empesaba a poner asi que el paisaje no se podia hacer mas hermoso. La botella estaba casi vacia y Delphine miraba hacia lo lejos. Depronto dijo.—dios, el paisaje es hermoso. Lo dijo tan dilce y profuntamente como si intentara quedarse con esa belleza para si misma. Sus ojos reflejaban el naranja del sol. —el mas hermoso que he visto, dije dulcemente. Ella giro su cabeza y se dio cuenta que yo no hablaba de la naturaleza. Yo no podia parar de miara sus ojos y luego sus labios. Entonces paso de nuevo, eso que tanto amaba. Allí estaba nuevamente mordiendo su labio, ella tambien miraba mis labios y supe que ese era el momento. Tome su mandibula con el rebes de mi mano y me acerqué suavemente. Sus ojos se cerraron con ansias de que nuestros labios se unieran, asi que lo tome como una invitación, seguí acercandome hasta que nuestros labios se unieron. Sus labios, o dios sus labios... eran lo mas dulce y calido que habia sentido, no podia ser mas perfecto, intentaba ser delicada y dulce pero creo que el vino nos hizo perder la razon.

Sus manos se deslizaron por mi cuello y se aferraba con fuerza. Decidi deslizar mis su espalda y metí mi mano en su bluza. Ella no se inmutó y continaba besandome pero decidio ponerse mas apasionada y empezo a usar su lengua. Dios, empezaba a sentir ese corrientazo en mi espina dorsal. Saque su blusa rápidamente y continuamos en lo nuestro, ella se habia quedado solo en sosten. Sus senos no eran muy grandes pero para su cuerpo eran perfectos. Sentia como su respiración se entrecortaba y la acoste en el mantel. Ella separo sus labios de y se quedo fijamente mirándome. Giró sutilmente su cabeza hacia un lado, sonrío y quito mis lentes para dejarlos a un lado.

— hermosos. Dijo dulcemente mientras acariciaba mis mejillas. Yo sonreí y los ojos se me enlagunaron. Estaba tan feliz en ese momento, que queria que se congelara el tiempo. Depronto vi como una gota callo en su mejilla.

—oh dios, esta lloviendo dijo Delphine riendo y tomando rápidamente su bluza. Yo detive su mano y ella me miro velozmente. Yo le dije. —y...? Ella sonrió y hecho su cabeza hacia atras, abrio sus brazos, cerro sus ojos y su cara se empezó a empapar con cada gota de lluvia. El panorama era hermoso.—porque me miras así? Dijo mientras me miraba. — me siento tan felíz, nunca habia sentifo algo así. No se a donde nos lleve esto pero espero que tu esencia se quede conmigo lo suficiente... Dios eres tan hermosa.

Llevo sus brazos hacia mi cuello y se tumbo en el suelo. Me beso apasionadamente, sentia amor fluir en cada beso. Saco mi camiza rapidamente y rodeó mi cadera con sus piernas. Desabrocho mi sosten y lo dejo a un lado, deslizo sus manos por mis pechos y me dispuse a quitarle también el suyo. Sus senos quedaron descubiertos y se mojaron con la lluvia al igual que los mios. Sus manos me empujaban hacia ella hasta el punto en que nuestros pechos se empezaron a frotar. Delphine dejo salir un suave gemido que me alento a bajar besando su cuello hasta sus pechos, con cada beso, Delphine se doblaba hacia atras sus manos apretaban con mas fuerza mi espalda, sus uñas se enterraban en mi, produciendo un dolor que me gustaba. Sus gemidos crecieron y se hicieron mas seguidos estaba tan excitada que f runcia el ceño y su abdomen subia y bajaba velozmente.

—quieres que continue? Dije suavemente y asentó. Desabroche su partalon y quite sus botas, por ultimo deslice mi mano por sus pechos hasta llegar a su tanga, la cual quite suavemente. Bese sus piernas y llegué a su entrepierna la besé apasionadamente, mis manos rodearon sus muslos lo cual me ayudaba a darle placer. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse rápidamente y sus manos empujaban mu cara para que me delitara con su ser. Mi lengua se movía de arriva a abajo, sabía que estaba apunto de llegar al orgasmo, sus gemios eran profundos y seguidos. Depronto mordi su clítoris y dejo escapar el mas profundo y delicioso gemido que le había escuchado, estaba tan mojada en ese momento, estaba roja y palpitante. Yo tambien estaba mojada de plaser, bese por ultima vez y me dirigi a su boca. Ella sonrió y acerco mi cara con sus manos. Me beso como nunca, me mantuvo en sus brazos y permanecimos abrazadas por unos minutos bajo la lluvia simplemente mirandonos.

Luego nos pusimos la ropa y bajamos con cuidado la montaña nos resbalamos un par de veces y nos reimamos entre cada tropezon. Finalmente llegamos al auto y regresamos a casa.

CALIDO COMO EL HOGAR

mientras íbamos en el auto de regreso tome los ositos de goma del canasto y los destape, tome uno entre mis dedos y lo puse en sus labios, ella lo tomó delicadamente dejando que su lengua tocará la punta de mus dedos. Regrese mi mano y me lambi, su sabir era delicioso. Ella notó lo que hice y sonrio dulce, como siempre lo hacía. Yo simplemente me deleitaba con su presencia.

—te molesta si paso a mi casa por ropa. Dije mientras continuaba mirandola fijamente.

—no, claro que no. Dijo sonriendo. Nos detuvimos frente a la casona en donde quedando. Bajamos del auto. Y la invite a pasar. Ella estiro su mano para que yo la guiara, sonreí, le di un pequeño halon y la besé mientras la empujaba hacia mi cadera. Ella de vuelta y entre laso sus dedos con los mios. Pareciamos una pareja ya establecida. Entramos en la casa, y quedo muy sorprendida de lo bonita que era. Fuimos hacia mi cuarto y entramos, estaba muy oscuro ya que habia dejado las cortinas abajo. Las abri y encendí la luz, estaba desordenado, peero a Delphine no le importó. Miro cuidadosamente y noto que no tenia ninguna foto en la pared

.

—porque no tienes fotos. Dijo algo triste mientras se giraba hacia mi.

—bueno... yo... no tengo a nadie con quien compartir un portaretrato. Dije despreocupada. suave y con picardia hacia mi, puso sus brazos al rededor de mi cuello mientras yo los pasaba por su cintura y dijo.

—corrección, no tenias a nadie. Se haceco para darme un beso pero se alejo hacia otro lado ya que habia visto una vieja cámara que tenia en un estante. Me gire aun con ganas de besarla y note el entusiasmo en su hermosos ojos. Era una camara antigua asi que no sabia como funcionaba. Me acerqué, la tome y mientras le explicaba le tome una foto.

—hey, que haces, estoy muy desarreglada, dijo algo seria

—esta camara nunca habia tenido tanta suerte. Dije mientras la veia caminar hacia mi. —ha siiii? Dijo voz seductora.— Ahammm. Aparto la camara de mis manos y me fue llevando hacia la cama. Me sente en el borde y ella puso su rodilla en medio, levanté la mirada y me besó dulce y suavemente, mientras apoyaba sus manos en la cama. Aun escurria algo de agua de su cabello adi que la detube y le dije.

— si no te secas te vas a enfermar. Así que y le alcancé una toalla. Ella me miraba con ganas de que regresara a la cama para continuar, pero me fui a buscarle algo de ropa para que se cambiara. Le entregue una camiza de botones y un pantalon. Ella se empeso a quitar la ropa frente a mi, mientras yo callada simplemente recorria mi mirada por todo su cuerpo. Esta mujer era hermosa, no podia cansarme de repetirlo. Se quito todo y quedo desnuda, dejando al descubierto dos cosas a las que me estaba haciendo adicta. Tomo la camisa y se la puso. Yo me hacerque lentamente y comencé a abotonarla. Ella solo me miraba y sonreia en silencio nos metimos en la cama ya que la noche nos habia cogido. Deje la luz un poco baja para darle un toque romantico.

Las dos nos acurrucamos frente a frente, nuestras piernas entre cruzadas, yo acariciaba su cabello mientras ella recorria mi cara con la punta de su dedo. Su mirada no se desprendia de mi rostro al igual que la mia.

—Delphine... dije suavemente.

—si cachorrito? Dijo voz dulce he inocente.

—gracias. No se porque lo hiciste, pero no sabes cuanto te lo agradesco. Nunca fui una persona creyente, hasta el dia de Ayer.

—porque lo dices. Dijo intrigada.

—ayer tuve la oportunidad de ser salvada por un Angel. Creo que Dios te estaba guardando para mi. Mando a su Angel mas especial y hermoso a esta tierra, solo par mi. Una lagrima calló pir mi rostro.

—no soy un angel, dijo suavemente, mientras limpiaba mi lagrima. Las cosas pasan por una ra zon Cosima, la vida es un misterio. Acerco su cara y beso dulcemente mis labios. Se giro dandome la espalda, yo me acerqué y pase mi mano por su cintura, ella la tomo y la puso bajo su camiza, su vientre estaba cálido y comence a dibujar circulos con la punta de mis dedos. Acerqué mi nariz a su cuello y me delieite con su olor a rosas. Bese su cuello y giro su cara para decir ya casi dormida.

—je t'aime.

—yo también te quiero mi angel, le dije tan sinceramente como nuca lo habia hecho. Y asi pasamos nuestra segundanoche abazadas hasta que nuestros ojos se apagaron.

SALIENDO DE LOS LIMITES.

La malana del Domingo llego, la luz de la malana se poso sobre nuestras caras y Delphine intento esconderse entre las sábanas. Yo tenia mi cara undida en su cabello, por lo que el sol no me causaba una gran molestia. Eran mas o menis las 9:30 am cuanfo depronto sonó mi celular. Me movi con pereza y estire mi mano sobre la mesa de noche para intentar encontrarlo aun con los ojos cerrados. Delphine se giro sobre mi y comenzo a besar mi cuello mientras decia.

—bonjour mon amour. Su voz era dulce, dulce pero no me disfrutaba. Tome el celulra yientras contestaba le di un beso y le dije. —buen dia mi angel. Ella sonrio y miro mi ojos como si nunca quisiera olvidarse de ellos. —dormiste bien? Pregunté. —como nunca...y me beso de nuevo.

—con razón no contestaba. Si se fue de conquista el fin de semana. escuche la voz de daniel al otro la do de la linea.— Mierda! Dije sin pensar. —el ensayo. Toque mi cabeza con ambas manos demostrando que lo había olvidado.

—que pasa? Dijo Delphine algo preocupada. —ya le llego, dije a daniel mientras se burlaba. Mire a Delphine y le dije. —tendremos que dejar nuestros planes de lado por un par de horas. Te voy a mostrar algo que aun no sabes de mi. Ella sonrió y se puso su pantalon que ya esaba ceco al igual que sus botas. Le pasé un esqueleto de los ramores.y se lo puso si algo emocionada. La mire y tenia esa pinta de rockera por la cual muchos mú ían. su cabello espongado aun permanecia perfecto y ese negro en sus uñas no podia darle mas estilo. Yo ya estaba cambiada. Jean negro con algunos rotos, esqueleto de los guns n roses, botas negras y me arrodille para sacar algo debajo de la cama. Delphine se acerco ara ver que era. Una fender stratocaster squier. La saque la puse en un estuche duro. Tome de la mano a Delphine y salimos de la casa. En el camino le indique la direccion, estabamos cerca. Salimos del auto frente a una casa de un solo piso. Era lho ad como un bar.

—que hacemos aqui, pregunto Delphine mientras se colgaba de mi brazo. y sonreí mientras la arrastraba hacia adentro. Bajamos dos pisos hasta un sótano que estaba lleno de gente. Habia un escenario montado. Y al lado del escenario.

—heyyy daniel, grite mientras sacudia mi mano. —que mas! Me dio un abrazo y se que mirando a Delphine. Estiro su mano y dijo. —mucho gusto. Dijo gentilmente. —mucho gusto Delphine. El me miro y me dijo. Asi que... —reaccione y le dije. —a si Delphine es... no sabia que decir ya que no sabia si a ella le gustaban las formalidades. —soy su novia dijo Delphine mientras tomaba mi cara y me daba un beso, uno largooooo.—wowww. Okay, dijo daniel riendo mientras caminaba al escenario. Cuando terminamos de besarnos la mire y sonreí. Ella me halo hacia el esenario en donde se encontraban los demas integrantes. La presente y la puse al frente del escenerio entre la multitud mientras le decía. Espero que esto te guste. Me gire. Saque mi guitarra prendi el micrófono y dije.

—gracias por venir. Somos silueta psicodélica. Y esperamos que disfruten de nuestra presentacion, la cara de Delphine estaba pasmada. No ella no sabia que tenia una banda y mucho menos que la vocalista era yo.

Le pique el ojo y le made una sonrisa. Ella tomo sus manos y me mando beso.

—esta cancion es para una persona que me quita el alineto desde hace un par de dias. Que me salvo de caer en un abismo y que espero me siga quitando el alinto por muchos años cancion se llama. Never stop de safetysuit.

This is my love song to you, Let every woman know I'm yours, So you can fall asleep each night, babe, And know I'm dreaming of you more, You're always hoping that we make it, You always want to keep my gaze, Well you're the only one I see, And that's the one thing that won't change...I'll never stop trying...I'll never stop watching as you leave...I'll never stop losing my breath...Every time I see you looking back at me...I'll never stop holding your hand...I'll never stop opening your door...I'll never stop choosing you babe...I'll never get used to you.

En ningun momento deje de ver su rostro. Ella esta allí a punto de llorar con una de sus manos en su pecho y la otra en su boca, sus ojos destlaban de alegría. Me quite la guitarra y todos se empezaron a ir. Ella estaba inmóvil. Baje del escenario y la abracé tan fuerte como pude. Sus brazos me apretaban fuerte. Y escuche en mi oido.—mon diou. Porque no te conocí antes. Yo solo sonreí sin saber bien porqué lo dijo. Tomo mi cara entre sus manos, mientras yo hacia lo mismo para secar sus lágrimas. Nos besamos en la mitad del salon por par de minutos. Hasta que una voz desafinada se escuchó por el micrófono. —dios, creo que me van a provocar un coma diabético con tanta meloseria. Delphine y yo nos separamos riendo mientras nos girabamos para decirle al tiempo. —Celosooooo! Y le restregabamos nuestro amor en la cara.

Salimos tomadas de la mano y me disponia a dejar mi guitarra en su auto, pero ella se atravesó impidiendome el paso. Se recargo en la puerta del copiloto y recargo una de sus piernas. Me acerqué dejando pasar su rodilla por el medio de mis piernas. Agarro mi camiza y me hacerco seductormente. Su mirada estaba baja y vi como comenzó a jugar con mis collares. Yo solo sonreia como una idiota, depronto lo hizo. Dios hay estaba de nuevo, mordiendo su labio y levantando la mirada suave y sexy. Yo apoyé mis manos en el auto al lado de sus hombros.

—fue en serio? Lo que decia la cancion? Me dijo suavemente a milímetros dedia mi boca. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración en mis labios. Tome su mano y la puse en mi pecho. Mi corazon estaba a punto de sufrir una taquicardia. — hace dos dias este corazón se rompió en millones de pedazos, pero algo pasó... algo lo curó, lo reconstruyó, le dio una razon ara seguir palpitando. Delphine sonrió y me besó tiernamente, luego me abrazo como si deseara que nunca me fuera de su lado.

Ya en el auto, encotre los ositos de goma del dia anterior, los comimos con ansias ya que era medio dia y estabamos en ayunas. Delphine lucía un poco palida y sin fuerza asi que hice que en el camino, baje y compre dos cafés con dos pastelitos, al igual que dos botes de askimo—pie. Cuando llegamos a la playa baje primero y me apresure para abrirle la puerta. Estendi mi mano y ella la tomó.

—ma dame. Dije con mi notorio acento americano, su mano estaba fria, asi que pregunté si estaba bien. Simplemente sonrió y medio un beso en la mejilla. Caminamos hasta llegar a un buen lugar, parecia una feria. Desayunamos mientras caminábamos tomadas de la mano entre la multitud, que parecia gozar del ambiente. Jugamos en algunos de los puestos, y en uno de ellos gané un peluche rosa que le entregué de inmediato. Con cada atencio que yo le prestaba ella me daba un beso de sus dulces labios. Ese dia no podía ser mas perfecto, estaba feliz y con la persona que amaba. La noche llegaba y la feria quedó casi desierta. Durante el dia noté que Delphine miraba ansiosa su biper. Estabamos sentadas en un banquillo del muelle de la feria, disfrutando de la compañía mutua, comiendo algodon de azucar y robandonos besos de ves en cuándo. —El paisaje es hermoso pensaba, mientras la observaba hablar y reír. Recarge mi cabeza en mi mano, mientras escuchaba atentamente como hablaba de las estrellas que comenzaban a aparecer en el cielo.

—aquella, la que siempre brilla mas que las otras, dijo apuntando con su dedo, es mi favorita. Asi que gire mi cabeza para ver cual era la estrella mas suertuda del cielo. Cuando baje me mirada. Delphine tomo mi cara entre sus manos y dijo mientras se acercaba a besarme. Gracias. Por darme algo que creí nunca sentiría. Sus labios estaban muy calientes y secos, pero aun así lo disfruté.

UN PASO HACIA EL ABISMO

de repente su biper sonó, y se paro de un solo salto. mi hizo con la mano que ya volvia y se fue hacia el fundo del muelle. tomi su teléfono y llamo a alguien. —algo esta pasando, pense mientras me paraba lentamente.— delphi? estas bien. pregunte suavemente. ella se dio vuelta y estaba llorando y tomandose la cabeza. me apresure y note que dejaba caer su celular al suelo. agarró con fuerza su pecho y cayó de rodillas. corrí hacia ella y la recoste en el piso.

—dios, Delphi, que esta pasando. mis ojos se enlagunaron pues no sabia que hacer. —lo lamento, lo lamento... tomé su mano con fuerza y la besé.

—mi corazon ... dijo con dolor en su cara y vi como esos ojos. esos hermosos e indescriptibles ojos se apagaban. grite por ayuda y a los pocos minutos llego una ambulancia. me mantuve a su lado todo el tiempo, tomaba con fuerza su mano para que de cierto modo notara que nunca la dejaría. el terror se apoderaba de mi pues su mano cada bez se ponia mas fria, y por el camino tuvieron que reanimarla varias veces.

—no mueras por favor, no me dejes sola lloraba suavemente mientras llegabams al hospital. la entraron de inmediato a urgencias. pero un medico me detuvo y me dijo que tenía que esperar. intentaba soltarme pero este me sento y me pifio que me calmara. me pare y vi como se alejaba la camilla tras esa puerta de vidrio. una mujer tomo mi hombro y me dijo.

—tranquila, aremos lo posible para que ella se mejore. yo solo asentia nerviosa y llorando mientras volvia a mirar aquella puerta por la que se llevaron.

—tienes que darme sus datos. dijo la mujer mientras cogia mi mano. —sabes su nombre?. —si, Delphine, Delphine cormier. — edad?.30 años. —nacionalidad? francesa. todo lo repodi. —bien con esto podemos ver sus registros, dijo gentilmente, mientras se retiraba para buscar su archivo medico. esperé una media hora. sin saber que hacer ya que no sabia si tenia familia o amigos a quien debia llamar. no podía permanecer de sentada ya que los nervios y el corazón me lo impedian.

—Delphine cormier. dijo un medico de edad qye se acercaba con lentitud. —que, que ha pasado con ella, esta bien? dije con la poca fuerza que podia sacar de mi garganta. el medivo se quito las gafas y me pidio que me sentara. —oh no, esto no es bueno pense. —no se si sabe, pero Delphine sufre de una enfermedad muy delicada en su corazón, lastimosamente esta no tiene cura. y lo unico que la puede selvar es un transplante.

—senti como el ritmo de mi corazon defendía u mi mirada se perdia en el suelo. mire rapido al hombre y le dije casi a gritos. —pues que espera, pongale un corazon nuevo. —no es tan facil, encontrar un donador con su tipo de sangre. Delphine sabia que si hoy no la llamabamos para informarle si teniamos o no un corazon. ya no tendria posibilidad. hoy la llamamos mas o menos hace una o dos horas para decirle que no habia donador. lo lamento pero no hay nada que hacer.

—mi corazon se empezo a desangrar por dentro. dolia incluso mas que cuando mi padre murio. no habia nada que hacer, Delphine moriría y esa era la cruda realidad.

—puede verla? dije al doctor mientras este se giraba para verme. claro, por aqui. lo segui muy de serca hadta la USI cuando entre no podi creer lo que veía, estaba conectada a tantas máquinas que perdi la cuenta despues de 5. me acerqué, tome su mano y la bese suavemente. luego levante mi mirada y mis ojos llorosos me nublaban la vista. —dios, amor no, porfavor... te amo. te amo. no me dejes. eres lo unico qu me mantiene con vida. el doctor puso su mano en mi hombro y me dijo. — si no llega donador esta noche tendremos que desconectarla. gire en un segundo y senti un frio desde mis pies asta mi espalda. no podia parpadear. estaba inmovil. saber que su muerte era inevitable... de nuevo estaba esa sensacion la misma sensacion de hacia dos moches atras. me incline, le di un beso en su frente y le dige que volveria en seguida.

cuando sali de la habitación me escurri por la pared u puse mi cara entre mis rodillas. llore por case 15 minutos. luego lo supe, que era lo que debia hacer. seque mis lagrimas y llame a daniel desde el telefono de Delphine. le comete todo en un solo minuto y le pedi que tragiera si guitarra. mientras tanto pedí una hoja y un esfero prestado a una enfermera. me sete en cafeteria y me puese a escribir. a los 29 minutos vi a daniel llegar corriendo por uno de los pasillos. dejo la guitarra en el suelo y me abrazo. —lamentó no poder hacer nada.

dijo con una voz entre cortada. yo deje caer una lagrima y el la seco. y me abrazo de nuevo. lo aparte, tome la guitarra y le dije que. —regreso en seguida. gracias por estar aqui dije mientra me alejaba. camine hasta la entrada de cuidados intencivos, mirando bien que nadie me viera. cerré la puerta y baje las cortinas. acerque una silla a la camilla y tome la guitarra. me quede mirando a Delphine queriendo grabar su recuerdo para siempre, para asi nunca olvidarlo. pase saliva y empecé a cantarle.

I don't know you

But I want you

All the more for that

And games that never amount

To more than they're meant

Will play themselves out

Falling slowly, eyes that know me

And I can't go back

Moods that take me and erase me

And I'm painted black

You have suffered enough

And warred with yourself

It's time that you won...

Es tiempo de que tu con la voz entre contrada. me acerqué y susurre a su oido.

—gracias por salvame Delphi, ahora es mi turno. la bese en la mejilla con todo el amor que pude haberle ofrecido. puse un anillo en su mano, que siempre tuve con migo desde que tenia memoria. la mire por ultima vez y sali de la habitacion. cuando me dirigi a la sala note que daniel estaba acompañado por toda la banda. lo llame y le entregué el papel. y le pedi que se lo entregara a Delphine cuando despertara.

—de que estas hablando, me dijo tomandome del brazo, sabes que ella no va a despertar. yo me solte y le dige.

—claro que lo ará. mientras me alejaba y tomaba el acensor. dani sabia que algo estaba pasando pues era raro que yo me fuera y dejara a Delphine morir sola. rapidamente daniel abrio la carta y empezo a leer.

—mi angel.

"hace dos dias me salvaste y me diste la oportunidad de conocer el amor verdadero. reparaste mi corazon y me enseñaste que la vida es demaciado preciosa como para perderla por ningun motivo. me diste los momentos mas felices que jamas tuve, me enseñaste que aun hay gente buena en el mundo. y me permitiste ver el paisaje mas hermoso que pudiese existir. me ofreciste en dos dias lo que nunca nadie me dio en toda una vida. me diste la oportunidad de vivir junto a ti, ahora yo te quiero dar la oportunidad de simplemente vivir. espro que no me odies, pues ahora tengo una buena razon para dar mi vida. el destino quiso que compartiremos el mismo tipo de sangre. asi que mañana sera un nuevo fia para ti. espero que me recuerdes con amor. y pienso que de sierto mofo no morire, pues siempre viviré en ti, hasta que nos encontremos nuevamente el la sima de aquella montaña. le doy gracias a la vida por haberme permitido conocer esos hermosos ojos que me quitan el aliento. te amo con todo mi corazón"

Con amor... Cosima.

La carta callo a suelo mientras daniel corria al ascensor. pero era tarde este casi llegaba al primer pido del hospital. sali caminando tranquilamente de hospital, y me di cuenta que el suelo estaba empapado por la lluvia, aun caian algunas gotas peri lo peor ya habia pasado. camine algunas calles esperando el momento de terminar con todo. no me aleje mucho del hospital así me llevarían a este. la autopista estaba muy concurrida asi que espere a que se aproximara un auto grande. luego de un par de minutos, vi aquella luz que se aproximaba hacia mi y lo hice... todo quedo en silencio, la gente corria hacia la carretera, sentia el asfanto en mi mejilla y como los gritos de la gente perdian volumen. no sentia dolor. mi mirada estaba nublada escuche como una ambulancia llego al lugar los paramedicos, bomberos, todo estaba pasando. solo esperaba que lo poco que quedaba de tiempo se terminara. preparen cirugía.

—esta muy mal, saben si es donador?

—si lo es. bien aremos una cirugía a corazon abierto, preparen a la paciente de 324b. claro doctor. vi una camilla pasar y la seguo con la mirada.

—que puede ser esto, tal vez una experiencia extracorporal. mi alma veia a mi cuerpo ser llevado por los médicos. todo se veia en camara lenta. intente seguir la camilla pero algo me lo impedia, mi cabeza daba vueltas y el sonido de la sala era dificil de aclarar. camine hacia la sala de espera y vi en la parte alta un televisor. de inmediato el sonido de este se aclaro al igual que mi vista.

—ultima hora. hace unis momentos el la avenida hope, ocurrio un accidente de tránsito que dejo una víctima de unos 28 o 30 años de edad. su cuerpo fue trasladado al hospital shine star que quedaba a escasos metros del legar del accidente. se identificó el curpo von el combre de charles duncan. quien al parecer sufrio un paro respiratorio mientras conducía. el desarrollo de la noticia a continuación.

—charles queee... debe ser un error. yo... depronto senti una mano en mi espalda que me giro y de repente vi a daniel, me abrazo y me dijo serio pero feliz a la vez, —no me hagas esto de nuevo, y una lagrima se escurrio por su rostro. yo no entendia lo que pasaba. daniel me sentó y me explico. cuando te fuiste, abri la carta que me pediste entregara a Delphine. leí lo mas rapido que pude y luego intente seguirte pero tuve que bajar por las escaleras ya que tu ya estabas salinenfo del hospital. caminaste hasta la avenida y vi como caminabas hacia un coche que venia disparado. corri y te hale hacia atras. te golpeaste fuerte la cabeza adi que quedaste mareado e incluso inconsciente por unos minutos. de repente por el otro sentido de la avenida un carro se estrello contra un camion de combustible. todo paso practicamebte frente a nosotros. la gente empezó a correr hacia el auto, pasando por nuestro lado, llego una ambulancia y los bomberos. el hombre ya estaba muerto, pero los paramedivos se dieron cuenta que era donador. adi que llamaron al hospital para preguntar si habia alguien en lista de espera. el el hospital informaron que habia una mujer esperando un corazon y que no le quedaba mucho. trajeron rapido al hombre al hospital y en este momento, esta en cirugía junto con Delphine. yo no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando. gire me cabeza hacia daniel y me dijo. —tenias razón, ella vivira. yo reí nerviosa y llore de felicidad. daniel puso su beazo al rededor de mis hombros e intento calmarme. los compaleri de la banda se acercaron y me abrazaron, como una familia. era reconfortante tenerlos junto a mi.

me mantuve cerca a la puerta de el area de cirugía, pasaron las horas y nadie daba razón de Delphine, la sala de espera estaba en constante movimiento, entraba y salía gente, llegavan niños en camillas o ansianos en sillas de ruedas, eran atendidos y luego salian al cabo de los minutos. ya habian pasado 7 horas desde que empezó la cirugía, de repente la puerta se abrió y salio un médico seguido de unas 7 personas más.

—tuvimos complicaciones, no le voy a mentir. pase saliva mientras mis ojos se enlagunaban,

—pero al final la cirugía fue un éxito. esta en recuperación en cuidados intensivos, pero la podrá ver en un par de horas. senti como un peso se quitaba de mis hombros. mis lagrimas escurrieron por mi cara y suspire tranquilamente. mis compañeros se abrazaban y festejaban, mientras el doctor se acerco y me dijo.

—ella no estaba lista para irse. hay algo que la mantuvo en este mundo. su voz era suave y podia sentir que se referia a mi cuanfo dijo que habia algo que la mantuvo con vida.

—gracias, dije entre sollozos y le di un pequeño abrazo. el sonrió y se fue, pues ya era de madrugada y se notaba el cansancio en sus ojos.

tome un cafe que daniel compró para mi, lo tome rapido pues ya habian pasado casi dos horas. unis minutos despues una enfermera se aprroximo hacia mi y me dijo— acaba de despertar, esta entubada, pero la escuchará. asenti algo nerviosa y la seguí, me puse un delantal, gorro, guantes y un tapabocas que la enfermera me entrego. respire hondo, seque mis lágrimas y entre en la habitación. me di cuenta que veia su mano, poro yo no sabia el motivo. me acerqué y me senté una silla que había a su lado. giro sus ojos y una lágrima rodo por su paludo pero aun hermoso rostro. me preocupe pues pense que le dolia algo.

—te duele? pregunte, mientras tomaba su mano. depronto me di cuenta que tenia puesto el anillo que habia dejado en su mano con anterioridad. um, mm escuche desde su garganta. lo cual tome como un no. me apretó la mano y la acaricio con su pulgar. no pude aguantar y lloré pidiéndole perdon, agachr mi cara para que no me viera, pero su mano se aproximo y levanto mi barbilla. seco mis lagrimas y sonrío levemente. tome su mano y besé su palma, —no gastes tu energía, acabas de salir de cirugía, necesitas descansar. dije miranfola dulcemente. mientras me paraba para besar su frente. me quede unos 15 minutos observandola hasta que me hizo selas pidiéndome un papel y lápiz. busque y se los entregué.

—porque me pedias perdon? escribio yn tanto temblorosa. no sabia como decirle que estuve a punti de quitarme la vida por segunda vez.

tome valor y dije con la voz entre cortada, —el doctor me dijo que moririas si no te daban un nuevo corazón... yo... decidí... hacer lo que tu hiciste por mi. no soportaba la idea de vivir en un mundo sin ti, y mucho menos privarlo de tu presencia. yo... estive a punto de ... pero su mano se poso en mi boca y acarició mis labios con su pulgar. vi como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y escondi mi cara al lado de su cintura. lloré porque por un momento casi la pierdo. ella deslizó su mano por mi nuca y me acarició hasta que el medico nos interrumpió.

— la hora de visita termino, lo lamento pero tentra que regresar mañana. mientras el decia eso Delphine escribió en el papel y me lo alcanzo. le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui lentamente mientras ella me seguia con la mirada. empecé a leer el papel que decia. —no quiero que pienses en hacer eso de nuevo. por ningún motivo, ni siquiera por mí. ahora ve a casa duerme un poco pues se que no haz dormido en casi 2 días. espero verte mañana von la sonrisa que tanto amó. ps:no tienes idea cuanto me muero por besar tus labios. con amor... Delphine. xo

fui a casa, tome una ducha, y me acosté, de inmediato senti el olor de Delphine impregnado en mi almohada, la abracé y cerré mis ojos hasta que me quedé profundamente dormida.

DIBUJANDO CORAZONES

al dia siguiente fui al hospital, y lo segui haciendo durante el resto del mes. cada dia notaba que Delphine estaba mejorando, y eso me alegraba, alfin podia besarla y escuchar esa dulce voz que me quitaba el aliento. decidí no contarle que habia ido al entierro de mi padre, pues no queria que me viera triste. cada dia le llevaba rosas, siempre, sin falta, al igual que una bolsita de ositos de goma que escondia en mi chaqueta. pasaba la mayoria de las tardes sentada junto a Delphine, hablando del futuro y de nuestros futuros hijos, ella tenia bien claro cuantos queria, dos niñas y un niño. caroline, larah y dorian. yo solo me deleitaba y le llevaba la razón. lo unico que hacia era tomar su mano y acariciarla toda la trade. de vez en cuando me escondia en el baño en la noche para asi pasarla junto a Delphine, quien me invitaba a su lado y aunque un povo incómodas conseguiamos dormir placenteramente.

su olor a rosas nunca se borró a pesar de que no usara su perfume. disfrutaba pasar las noche en el hospital junto a ella. quien siempre poni su cabeza en mi pecho hasta caer dormida. un dia no pude ir al hospital ya que el rodaje en el que estaba trabajando porfin estaba dando frutos. por la noche llegue al hospital y me dirigí directamente a su habitación.

—oh no. dije con la voz entre cortada mientras veia su habitación vacía. ya no estaban las rosas que siempre le llevaba y la camilla tenia las sábanas dobladas en los pies. pense lo peor en ese momento, pero una calida mano tomo la mia desde atras y supe que era ella.

—mon amour? dijo mientras me giraba.

—dios, Delphine estas bien, por un momento pensé... ohhh. me agache y la abracé en la silla de ruedas.

—te ves hermosa, dije mientras le entregaba un arreglo de rosas rojas y bese sus dulces labios.

—debes relajarte un poco, yo estoy bien y mas cuando estoy contigo. sonrió y parpadeo suavemente mientras acariciaba mi cara.

—okay, dije con una sonrisa tonta, ya te dieron de alta?

—sip. ya podemos empezar a hacer cositas, dijo con una voz picara y no olvidó hacer eso que tanto me volvia loca por ella, allí estaba, mordiendo su labio, sabia que eso despertaba algo en mi, algo que no podriamos hacer en algunos días.

—a, siiii? dije con una voz pícara y la besé. el medico se reía mientras me entregaba vlos papeles para por fin irnos. me despedi de el dándole las gracias y camine empujando el silla y el oxígeno de mi amada. bajamos hasta el el auto, abri la puerta de copiloto, tome el brazo de Delphine y li puse en mi hombro mientras que pasaba mi mano por sus rodillas, la acomode con cuidado en el auto, mientras ella se aferraba a mi. cuando me fui a separar para guardar la silla, ella me mantuvo agarrada y me besó apasionadamente, con tanta calides, dulzura, y sensualidad como un dia antes de su accidente. sentí el impulso de desnudarla en ese presiso momento. pero ella empezó a tener problemas para respirar.

—lo siento amor, pero tienes que controlarte un poco mas. dije etre risas mientras ella sonreía y se acomodaba los tubos de su nariz. la bese dulce y brevemente, guarde la silla y maneje hasta su casa. en el camino me sersioraba que se sintiera bien y que el oxígeno funcionara. ella solo sonreía y me decia que estaba bien.

la saque del auto alzada, abri la puerta con dificultad, pero lo logre , pareciamos una pareja de recién casados. la lleve hacia la cama y la arrope.

—ya vuelvo, mi angel. dije mientras besaba su mejilla, fui al auto y saque la camara que antes tenia en casa, mi guitarra, al igual que una maleta que contenia mis cosas. entré y dejé la maleta y la guitarra en la entrada. luego fui hacia Delphine y me senté a su lado. ella acariciaba mi pierna con la pinta de sus dedos y me miraba sonreí a la cámara.

—este es un buen ángulo dijo mientras me enmarcaba con sus manos. tomo la camara y me tomo una foto desprevenida.

—noooo dije intentando esconder mi cara.

—sonríe cos, eres muy hermosa, vamos, posa. me pare y empecé a posar de diferentes maneras mientras ella se reía y me insitaba a mandarle besos o a quitarme la ropa. me avalance sobre ella y le quite la camara.

—es tu turno hermosa. dije mientras le tomaba fotos.

—cosima... me veo horrible, aparte con estos tubos y ahora una cicatriz en mi pecho. me aproxime y me metie en la cama junto a ella, nos acurrucamos frente a frente y le dije.

— quiero recordar cada momento junto a ti. ya sean buenos o malos. ella sonrió y mordio su labio de inmediato subi la camara y su cara perfecta quedo pladmada en una foto. —cosimaa... dijo riendose y tapándose la cara

se nos pasaron las horas entre risas y fotos. cenamos en la cama, luego alcance sus medicinas como habia ordenado el doctor. eran casi las 12 de la noche y le dije que tenia que dormir o se enfermaria, lo cual retrasaria eso que tanto queriamos hacer. durmio bien esa noche, a pesar de que tenia que dormir con dos almohadas mas para que no tuviera problemas respiratorios. yo pasaba las horas mirando como respiraba pues tenia miedo de que olvidara como hacerlo. la mañana siguiente desperte y vi que ella me estaba mirando y acariciando mi nariz, me miraba, con esos ojos, que nunca se borrarian de mi mente. su mano dejo mi cara y comenzo a subirla dibujando figuras en el aire, yo subi mi mano e imitaba los formas que ella hacia. sus dedos abrieron mi palma y nos empesamos a mover al tiempo nyestras manos eran un espejo, que limitaban cada movimiento de la otra. depronto recogio sus cuatro dedos dejando estirado solo el índice, yo hice lo mismo, ella empezoa dibujar un corazon, de inmediato supe que hacer y nuestras manos se movian en sincronía mientras la luz del dia se escurria por entre las figuras. fue un momento magico, pues nisiquiera necesitamos nuestros labios o palabras para demostrar cuanto nos amábamos.

los dias continuaron al igual que las fotos. nuestras visitas al hospital cada dos semanas, adoptamos un cachorrito igual al que ella solia tener. como lo adoraba, apenas lo vio le puso "monkey" yo sonrei y le dije que me encantaba. compramos un video juego en el cual teníamos que bailar, delphi siempre se burlaba pues yo no era muy coordinada. pasabamos tardes leyendo guiones y libros que ella y yo teniamos. cosinabamos juntos aunque yo hacia la mayoría ya que a Delphine se le quemaba todo. ella solo me ayudaba tomandome de la cintura y dandome besos en el cuello lo cual hizo que varias veces se nos quemara la comida. saliamos a dar paseos por la ciudad, yo siempre empujando su silla. disfrutábamos mucho sentarnos a comer helado, ella siempre terminaba primero asi que metia su cuchara en mi pote y se reia con dulzura, sabia que a mi no me molestaba, por lo contrario amaba que dejara su sabor en el.

PARA TODA LA VIDA MON AMOUR

ya habían pasado tres meses desde su cirugía, no podiamos estar mas felices, aprovechamos cada momento juntos, teniamos una pared llena de fotos de los 3. Delphine habia aprendido a cosinar algunas cosas, y yo aprendi a vivir la vida como si fuera el ultimo dia. pues asi fue. esa noche luego de pintar retratos del otro, los cuales por cierto quedaron fatales, nos deslizamis hacia la cama para descansar, delphi se veia agotada y casi no podia mantener sus ojos abiertos. la arrope, pase mi brazo por debajo de su cuello y con el otro consenti su cara, estaba tibia, sus labios estan palidos pero eso no me detuvo para saborearlos, ese beso se quedo grabado en mi hasta ahora. ella pado su mano por mi rostro, cadi con sus ojos cerrados, me acarició tan, pero tan dulce y suavemente, que queria que lo siguiera haciendo por el resto de mi vida. me devolvió el beso y froto mi labio con su dedo.

—mon amor... tu me amas... cierto? ... mis ojos enlagunados y mi boca reseca dijo.

— mas que a nada en este mundo...

—bien... quiero que siempre me ames como lo haces ahora... dijo suavemente mientras su ojos se cerraban y su mano se deslizaba por mi cara.

—toda la vida amor... dije mientras miraba como su pecho se demoraba cada vez mas en llenarse de aire. hasta el punto en que se quedo quieto. para asi nunca mas respirar. la abracé fuertemente entre mus brazos mientras sentia como su vida se escapaba entre ellos, mis lagrimas escurrieron por su frente y mis gritos suaves pero notorios se escuchaban en cada rincon de esa cadita que se habia convertido en nuestro hogar.

antes que muriera Delphine yo sabia cual era su destino, el corazon que recibió tenia algunas fallas, y sabia que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, adi que hice lo posible para hacerla feliz almenos solo por un momento. cada vez que pienso en ella no puedo evitar sentir nostalgia, se que no sentire lo mismo por alguien mas, ella estaba en este mundo solo para mi, me enseño a vivir, a amar, a confiar, a darlo todo, a no temer a lo nuevo, ella me enseño, que la vida es un ratico pero depende de nosotros aprovecharla o desperdiciarla. no saben cuanto daria por escuchar su voz una vez mas, dios su dulce y calida voz.

ya han pasado 9 meses desde que mi angel decidió regresar al cielo. pero la recuerdo como si acabara de besarla, sus labios, su fragancia a rosas y lavanda. guardo una foto suya en la guantera, la miro de ves en cuando para no olvidar el significado del amor.

en este momento voy ha ver a mi editor, grabo todo lo que digo ya que escribo un libro sobre mi dulce Delphine.

(ring) (ring) —diablos, maldito celular. uno de estos dias me va a matar. en donde estas... te tengo. (sonido de tren aproximándose) mier...(silencio absluto)... que es esa luz...(silencio absoluto)...

—cachorrito?

—hahhhhhhahha... ddd...Delphi...?


End file.
